The Biostatistic Core provides assistance in the research efforts of investigators associated with this Program Project. Collaboration with clinical and laboratory investigators involves contributions to the design and analysis of clinical trials and laboratory experiments. If current statistical methodology does not adequately address a proposal, alternative methodologies will be explored.